without war
by thelovelyDauntless
Summary: What would have happened if there had not been a war? This is a story of how Tobias, Tris, and the new initiates deal with the grueling Dauntless initiation. Everyone that died in the books is still alive except Al. Shauna is not paralyzed. this is co-written by my friend Renee. All of the initiates are based on real people. I hope you enjoy! Review! Thank you to all my reviewers!
1. The Net

**A/N: this is what would have happened if the war never happened. Everyone is still alive except for Al (hated him). All of the characters are based on real people. This is co-written by my friend. Yes she is one of the characters. Enjoy!**

**-Isabelle & Renee**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Tris, or Six, whichever you prefer. I was a Dauntless initiate last year. This year however, I am training new initiates with Four. Four is… complicated. His real is Tobias and we fell in love last year. At the time he was my instructor, now he is my boyfriend.

I have to be at the net at 12:00, so I use my last free hour to go to Christina's. She and Will have been inseparable since initiation. They do everything together. It's sickening.

Tobias and I are nothing like that. Sure we talk and have plenty of PDA, but we go our separate ways a lot. I work in the tattoo parlor with Tori; he works in the control room with Will. That must be fun.

For the next four weeks, we have the pleasure of training the new Dauntless initiates. Christina and Uriah will be training the Dauntless born and Tobias and I, the transfers. Life is about to get interesting.

The reason I told you that you could call me Six is because that is my nickname. I have six fears, so Six feels right as my nickname. To the initiates, I will be big, scary, intimidating Six. Oh, how fun life is.

I waltz up to Christina's door and knock lightly. Then I smile as she opens the door.

"Why hello, Six," Christina swoons, her eyes sweeping over me. She wears a slight frown, something must be wrong with my outfit. As usual. Christina has always been the girly type. She loves shopping, makeup, and playing dress up with me stuck in the makeover chair. Woohoo.

"Hey Christina," I sigh. "Something wrong with my outfit?" Christina is my best friend. She was a transfer from Candor and was my closest friend during initiation.

"Everything is wrong with that outfit." Christina says with a dissatisfied click of her tongue. She leads me inside and gives me a pair of her clothes to change into, as they are 'more appropriate' for this occasion. After I change, we sit on her bed and talk for a while, until I look at my watch. It is 11:55. We have to go now or be late. "Time to go, Christina." I say urgently.

"Okay," she replies. She pulls her leather jacket over her strapless black top and frilly black skirt. She wears shoes that, used properly, could probably kill someone. I shrug on the jacket she has loaned me and head out the door.

As we make our way to the Pit, Uriah and Tobias catch up to us. I smile as Tobias takes my hand. We near the net and Eric sees us. He waves us over, and glares. I look at my watch, we are right on time. I hear several cries as initiates throw themselves onto the roof. I start to get antsy. Tobias notices and squeezes my hand reassuringly. I smile. Max is giving his usual opening speech and I am moving around in anticipation.

Then it happens, a body makes hard contact with the net.

**A/N: I know this chapter is very short but I like a lot of short chapters instead of a few long chapters. The next chapter should be up tomorrow or Wednesday I hope. If not then bear with me. **


	2. New Initiates

**Chapter 2**

**Tris P.O.V**

I reach a hand out and feel someone grab it. The hand is sweating and shaking so hard that I have trouble holding onto it. I grunt as I pull the initiate to their feet. I see the black pants and white shirt, symbolizing Candor. "What is your name?" I ask. The girl hesitates and I feel a grin creeping onto my face. "Choose wisely," I encourage. "You only get to pick once." I am smiling internally and externally, thinking about what Tobias said to me when I first jumped.

The initiate shakes for a few seconds, obviously still in shock. "Alley, my name is Alley," she finally croaks. She's got to be nervous.

"Make the announcement Four," I command.

"First jumper, Alley!" he yells. The crowd of Dauntless that were hiding in the shadows starts shouting. I hear the second soft impact of a body hitting the net. This time, Tobias reaches out and helps the girl out of the net. As she climbs out, I can see the gray clothing of Abnegation. I gasp quietly. The girl has brown hair and is very short. She looks nervous and comfortable at the same time. "Name?" I ask in a monotone voice.'

"Chloe," she answers confidently.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Chloe." I reply. After Chloe, the other transfers follow quickly. We have five from Candor: Alley, Amanda, Tyler, Sam, and Pam. Our four Erudite transfers are Renee, Myki, Iz, and Jason. The five Amity are April, Dakota, Kailyn, Marina, and Nick. And of course, the Abnegation transfer is Chloe. Holy crap, there's a lot of transfers.

Alley: Candor, brown hair, brown eyes, first jumper. She seems nice.

Chloe: Abnegation, brown hair, hazel eyes, second jumper. She seems nervous and comfortable, a true Dauntless.

Amanda: Candor, flame red hair, smartass, brown eyes. She looks Dauntless with her oozing confidence.

Tyler: Candor, brown hair, blue eyes, around 5'10". Seems very arrogant and annoying.

Sam: Candor, brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, womanizer. He is already hitting on all the girls.

Pam: Candor, brown hair, green eyes, very tall and broad shouldered. She reminds me of Molly.

Renee: Erudite, blond hair, blue-green eyes, average height. She looks quiet and I immediately think Divergent.

Myki: Erudite, blonde hair, blue eyes, kind of short. She looks loud and talkative.

Iz: Erudite, brown hair, brown-hazel eyes, muscular yet in the athletic way, very quiet. Has that hard look in her eyes from emotional trials.

Jason: Erudite, blonde hair, blue eyes, short, looks athletic. He looks very nervous.

April: Amity, brown hair, brown eyes, average height, short choppy hair. She doesn't look Dauntless at all.

Dakota: Amity, brown hair, brown eyes, very tall and broad, rather wide. He looks very joking and worry-free.

Kailyn: Amity, black hair, brown eyes, tall, broad. She looks very, very loud. Good for Dauntless.

Marina: Amity, blonde hair, blue eyes, super thin, short. She is looking at Tobias with interest.

Nick: Amity, brown hair, brown eyes, short, wide. Not so sure about him.

The Dauntless-born come next; Joseph, Alex, Hannah, Lee, Connor, Caitlin, John, Sabrina, and Gabby.

҉page break҉

This year there are so many transfers that we have raised the cutoff bar to eighteen, eight more members than usual. Once all the initiates have lined up, we head into the hallway.

"Dauntless-born initiates, come with me," Christina announces, "I assume you don't need a tour." She goes down the left path in the fork in the tunnel. Tobias and I lead the transfers towards the Pit.

"We are about to enter the Pit," Tobias says menacingly, "But before we go in, my name is Four, and this is my lovely assistant, Six," waving his hand towards me. "Before all of you smartasses comment on our names, if you don't want to become factionless, I suggest you shut your mouths."

"Nice originality." Amanda says under her breath, but I can hear it, and so can Tobias. She needs to shut up, and quickly. I flash her a warning glance, but Tobias has beat me to it.

"Listen, Candor," he growls, "You need to shut up. If I wanted to listen to Candor smartasses all day, I would have joined their fucking faction." Tobias finishes and I hold in a snicker. He said the same thing to Christina when she made that comment.

"Why the hell do you think I left?!" Tobias goes over to her and whispers something in her ear. Her eyes go wide in fear and worry. He smirks and walks back to my side. I throw the doors to the Pit open and let the initiates file in. some stand with their mouths on the floor and other look around in wonder. As they take in the Pit, we walk over to the chasm. I stand close to the rail and yell, "This is the chasm. Jump off and you will die. People have jumped before and I guarantee someone will jump this year."

We walk past the chasm and into the dining hall. The Dauntless start screaming and pounding on the tables. I grab Tobias' hand and lead him to our table. "How are the Dauntless-born initiates?" I ask Christina.

"Annoying as usual, a few had the hots for Uriah. Although he was yelling in their faces the entire time." She smirks.

"Hey Tris, hey Four," Uriah says, "Who is that girl over there?' he asks me.

"Renee. Transfer from Erudite." I reply. I cock an eyebrow. He is staring intently at her. Oh good God. I look back over at Christina and see her and Will lip-locked. I sigh and start on my hamburger. I look at Tobias and see he has already had five. I chuckle.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Do you ever stop eating?" I laugh my question. He just smirks and shakes his head. Everyone else laughs, except Lynn, but she never laughs. We continue through dinner and I let my eyes wonder too the initiates. I see Marina glaring at me, and then shift her gaze to Tobias. Seriously? I mean, I know Tobias is attractive, but he is three years older than her. People are still having trouble getting over our two year difference. I think of Caleb and grin, my brother freaked out when he found out about Tobias. She notices me looking at her and shifts her gaze away. I groan inwardly, this is going to end badly, for her at least.

I tune out the rest of dinner until it is time to leave. I lace my fingers with Tobias' and feel Marina's eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. We lead the initiates to the dorm room. "These are the dorms," Tobias announces, "this is here you will be sleeping for the next two weeks. Training starts at 8am tomorrow morning. It will break for lunch at 12, then commence at 12:30. You will be dismissed at 6pm to do whatever you want. Do not leave the compound without a Dauntless member unless you have a desire to become factionless."

"There are three stages to Dauntless initiation, the first will last for a week, the second for four days, the third for three days. Four people will be cut at the end of stage one. Only 18 of you will be made members, this includes the Dauntless-borns. I suggest you learn quickly or you will not last long. If you haven't already noticed, there are more of you than there are beds." I grin as I say this,"3 of you will have to sleep on the floor until the first cut. Any volunteers?" I ask them. I fully expect Chloe to step forward, but it is Iz. She caught my eye at the net. She has long brown hair and hard eyes. I see the same eyes on Tobias sometimes, though his are blue. She is also surprisingly fit for an Erudite. She has muscle in her arms and legs that show through her blue t-shirt and jeans. I see Sam eyeing her with interest.

"Anyone else," I ask, "before I pick randomly?" I grin as they all shuffle their feet and look down. I try not to laugh at their pathetic faces. At least Iz had the guts to volunteer. "You," I say, motioning to Sam, "can join her." He looks both happy and pissed at the same time. "And lastly…" I scan over the initiates quickly, my eyes coming to rest on Marina. "Marina." She gives me the death glare and I smirk, threatening her to do something.

"You three can find a spot on the floor and I will bring you a pillow and blanket," I comment, "The rest of you can get to sleep, you have an early morning." Tobias and I turn to leave and we walk out the door. I run to the supply closet and grab three pillows and three blankets. I quickly give them to Iz, Sam, and Marina and leave. As I walk back to my apartment, I sat goodnight too Tobias, who has been waiting for me. "Goodnight, Tobias." I say.

"'Night Tris," he sighs, "Are you sure you don't want to stay with me tonight?" he grins, already knowing my answer.

"I can't, I have to be focused to train tomorrow." I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him lightly before entering my apartment.

**A/N: let me know if there are any mistakes. Give me some ideas of cute couples. I will post a poll you can take. **


	3. Problem Child

Chapter 3

Renee P.O.V

I wake up on the first day of training feeling anything but refreshed. I stumble out of bed and join the mob of initiates rushing around the dorm room.

I go to the bathrooms to take a shower and look in the mirror. I have dark bags under my eyes, which are red from lack of sleep. I turn on the water and step into the shower. I stand there for a minute and let the scalding water wash over me. I allow myself to stand there for a few minutes before turning off the water. I step out of the shower and dry myself with the towel. I pull on my black skinny jeans and I am suddenly glad I got the ones with give so that I can train. Lastly, I let my V-neck t-shirt swallow up my small figure. Once I am satisfied with my apparel, I apply some black eyeliner. I am hoping it will hide some of the evident fatigue I am projecting. I put the eyeliner on the top and bottom, and then I apply some mascara. My eyes definitely look much better. I slowly braid my hair and when I am almost done, someone begins pounding on the door. "Occupado!" I yell through the door.

"Hurry up or when you come out I will punch you in the face!" the girl on the other side of the door yell. I know exactly who it is, Pam. She is a big 16 years old with broad shoulders. She is rather fit and she throws a mean punch, or so I've heard. I don't know exactly what came over me, but I decided my braid looked bad, so I took it out and began redoing it. I also found some nonexistent problems in my make-up and decided to fix it.

When I open the door, Pam stands there with a scowl on her face. "What the fuck could possibly take so long!?" she screams in my face. She swings her fist and I prepare myself for the painful blow. When I don't feel anything I open my eyes, I didn't realize I had closed them, and look at the people in front of me with astonishment. A girl stands in front of me. She is very tall and has natural red hair that is very wavy. "Why don't you pick on someone you own size, Pam," the girl speaks very quietly. I suddenly recognize her as Amanda, from Candor. She holds Pam's fist in one hand and has the other placed on Pam's shoulder, holding her at bay. Pam just glares and turns slowly. As she walks away, Amanda turns to look at me. She holds out her hand and I shake it. "I'm Amanda," she states, "You're Renee, right?"

"Yeah, thanks by the way." I say quietly.

"No problem. Pam and I don't get along that well anyway. She was always really mean and a bully back in Candor." She talks about her home and winces slightly, so I only just catch it. Then she composes herself and I see the true Dauntless in her. "I like you, we should be friends." she says confidently. I am taken aback by the blunt truth of her words, but then remember she is from Candor, trained to be blatantly honest.

"Yeah, I would like that," I tell her with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys, I may have accidently on purpose overheard your conversation and I was wondering if I could sit with you too?" a random girl says. The girl's name is Myki; it must be short for something. Amanda responds before me, "Yeah, sure Myki." She says. Myki smiles and says thank you. Now that we are all introduced I go to my bunk to put on my shoes. Amanda and Myki follow me. They pick up meaningless chatter and I sigh. I am their quiet sidekick, not that I really mind. Once my shoes are on we begin the long trek to the dining hall. Even though it is only 7:15 in the morning, the Pit is already heavily populated. I feel the hair rise on the back of my neck and I spin around. I find Pam sitting at a café, glaring at me, then Amanda. I have a distinct feeling that Pam is going to be a problem child.

I turn back around and run to catch up with Amanda and Myki. We finally reach the dining hall after a few wrong turns. As we enter, I see a table with only one person sitting at it. I nudge Myki and Amanda, since I am in between them, and point to the table. We begin walking in the table's direction. As we get closer I see it is Iz sitting there, staring at her food. Once there, "Can we sit here?" I ask her politely.

"Sure." Iz replies quietly. She quickly gestures to the empty seats around her. I sit next to Iz, while Amanda and Myki sit across from us. As we eat, we discuss the party all initiates, Dauntless-born or transfer, are invited too. It will be the transfer's first Dauntless party and we are all buzzing since we found out about it this morning from Myki. Apparently, all of the older member will be there also.

The party is being hosted by Uriah, the Dauntless-born's trainer. Uriah has dark skin and a boy-ish attitude. He is actually kind of cute. Again, I feel someone staring at me and I look around. To my surprise, it isn't Pam, but Uriah, the boy I was just thinking about. Our gazes meet for a moment before he turns away, blushing. I turn back to my table and feel the heat rise to my face also. Myki looks at me funny, then shrugs and turns her attention back to the conversation.

Sooner than I expect, I see Four and Six stand up. I figure that they have to go get things ready for training today. I tune back into the conversation and hear Myki talking about the people she met when she was exploring last night. She hasn't even been here one day, but she already knows everyone!

"Are you going to the party tonight, Iz?" Myki questions.

"I wasn't planning on it, no." she replies. She looks a little worried. We both know what is coming.

"You can come with us if you want," Amanda tells her, "Myki, Renee, and I are going."

"Umm…sure, I guess I'll go." Iz says. I know she just said that too avoid the plethora of questions that would come her way if she didn't.

"What are you going to wear, Renee?" Myki asks me.

"Well, I was going to wear some ripped jeans and a off-the-shoulder shirt that I found last night.

"Ohh, that sounds **so **pretty! It will really show of your skin tone and your complexion. Just make sure not to wear too much eyeliner or it will look really bad. I am wearing a strapless crop-top and boot cut jeans. It will show my stomach and the jeans will hug my figure nicely." She says all of this so fast that I barely catch all of it. I look at the clock and see it is 7:53. We better get going in case we get lost again.

"Time to go guys." I tell my friends. We throw away our trash and walk out of the dining hall just as the doors close, I can sense the soft gaze of someone watching me walk away.


	4. National Shove Day

**Chapter 4**

**Renee P.O.V**

As we enter the training room, I see a pile of guns next to a box marked 'ammo'. I feel my pulse increase slightly, I know that I will have to shoot, but I don't exactly want to. It looks so difficult that I am afraid I am going to be cut from initiation. I know I can fight, which I heard is part of stage one, but shooting a gun may be my downfall. I look around and see my weariness mirrored on some faces. Others stand with placid expressions and crossed arms.

"Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun, and then we will teach you how to win a fight." Four says. Six starts handing out the guns. When she reaches me, she presses the cool metal into my palm.

Once all the guns are out, Six spins around and fires at the nearest target, bulls-eye. A satisfied smirk creeps onto her face as she positions her feet shoulder width apart. She holds the gun away from her body, inhales, exhales, fires. Another bulls-eye, Holy Crap!

We stare at her in awe, jaws unhinged and eyes wide. "Everyone pick a target and, please, try and not shoot each other." I can see both Six and Four are enjoying this tremendously. Yep, scaring the living hell out of initiates must be fun. No one moves for a second and Four shouts "Now!" before leaning down to quickly peck Six on the lips. I think it is really sweet how they are in love, but Marina doesn't. She was ranting on and on last night how she loves Four and despises Six. I personally like Six, but I didn't tell Marina that.

I head for the closest target, but I am shoved out of the way by Pam. I fall to the floor and land on my ass, son of a bitch that hurt. A hand reaches out to pull me up. I grab it and Nick hauls me up rather difficultly. "Thanks." I breathe. He just nods his head and goes back to his target. What just happened?

Thankfully, there is an empty target in between Iz and some boy who I think is Dakota. Again, I am shoved to the ground, this time by Sam. "WTF! Is it national shove Renee to the ground day or something?!" I ask loudly. Amanda comes over and helps me up. She leads me to a target by her. "Thanks." I sigh, feeling my cheeks heat up. My face is probably all red, how embarrassing is it to be shoved to the floor twice in the time span of two minutes? Ask me, I know.

Amanda says nothing and begins to reload her gun. She is obviously trying not to draw too much attention to me. I turn to my target and grit my teeth. I raise the gun away from my body, it feels heavy and dangerous. It feels extremely odd holding something that can cause so much pain and devastation so close. Sighing, I inhale, exhale, and fire. For the fourth time today, I am thrown to the floor, but this time by the recoil of the gun.

"Renee, get up!" Four yells at me. I grumble as lift myself from the floor. As I take stance Six yells, "Good job, Iz!" I look over at her target and see three bullet holes. One is the corner, one in the second circle, and one in the very center. How?! I turn back to my target and fire. This time I am ready for the recoil and the bullet hits the corner of the target.

It takes me about five more shots to hit the center. Once I can do this consistently, I look around. Almost everyone has hit the center of the target except for Nick, Dakota, and April. Dakota and Nick both have come very close to the center, but April has barely hit her target. I know for a fact that she won't make it into Dauntless. Just then, Amanda's gun goes off and the bullet hits Nick in the leg. "Opps" Amanda says. Nick is taken to the infirmary to be treated. No one says anything to Amanda. Six is smirking and Four is all out grinning. Six announces lunch shaking her head in suppressed laughter.

We all walk to the dining hall and met up with the Dauntless-born initiates. One of them catches my eye. She has brown curly hair and looks normal. Then I see her sleeve tattoo. All down her arm are picture and symbols I don't understand. She sees me looking and smirks. I wave her over to Myki, Amanda, and I, Iz went off to sit with Sam and some other people.. she starts in our direction and hold out her and. "I'm Caitlin." She tells us. Myki, Amanda, and I hall shake her hand and introduce ourselves. We invite her to sit with us and she graciously accepts.

As lunch drones on, I find myself liking Caitlin, she is nice and sweet, but she is also sarcastic and looks pretty lethal.

I finally get why people like Dauntless. It makes you feel free, alive, and dangerous all at the same time. I do feel free when I am laughing and talking with my friends. I do feel alive when I feel the rush of jumping on and off a moving train. I do feel dangerous when I am holding a loaded weapon close to my body. The old Renee is gone. She was skittish and afraid of her own shadow. She was Erudite on the outside. Now, I am the new Renee. Confident and full of life. I am Dauntless on the inside. And what's on the inside is what really matters.


	5. Getting Ready

**Chapter 5**

**Amanda P.O.V**

After lunch, Four and Six lead us to a room adjacent to the target room. Inside, there is a big arena with a red circle in the middle. Surrounding it is a metal railing, and behind the railing are some benches and a chalkboard. As we shuffle inside, I count fifteen punching bags lined up hanging from hooks in the middle of the room.

"Now, we will teach you how to fight," Six tells us. She has Four demonstrate some basic punches and kicks. He first shows us the examples of all of these in the air, and then finds a punching bag and recreates the motions previously shown. When he hits the bag, it swings wildly, but it also shows the controlled precision he has.

"It's your turn now," Four says after taking a step back from the punching bag. He barely even broke a sweat. I find a punching bag in the middle of the line and take up the defensive stance he showed us. I swing my fist into what he called 'an uppercut'. When I make contact with the punching bag, I can instantly feel the cold sting of impact through my hand. Rather unfortunately, the punching bag hardly moved. What the fuck! I try again, this time throwing my weight into the punch. It swings a little and I feel flooded with pride. I continue to try the moves until I get the hang of them. Then I dance around the bag punching and kicking and ducking around invisible strikes. The dance continues for a while as Six and Four continue going around giving advice. Apparently I need to bend my knees more, and while doing my odd dance I need to protect more of my face. I try the knee bending and the bags swings even more wildly than before.

I straighten out and wipe the sweat from my brow. I look at the other initiates. April immediately stands out as she fealty tries to make the bag swing. It doesn't even move a centimeter. Four stands over her and I yelling at her. I feel some sympathy, and then it is gone. She won't make it, why spend time on the obvious. I look past her at some of the others. The good fighters are Pam, Sam, Tyler, Iz, Renee, and Kaiyln. The rest are either horrible or mediocre. Just as I am about to turn back to my punching bag, a man steps through the door to the arena. He has long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose. He has countless piercings in his eyebrows and they make his face grotesque. A weird feeling of pure hatred flows through my body. I know for a fact that if this son of a bitch were to die it would be by my hand.

He walks over to Four and Six. He throws a casual arm over Six's shoulder, which isn't hard cause of her height, and grins. I am under the impression they are friends until six punches him in the kidney, hard. He doubles over and glares at her. She shrugs and takes Four's hand. They continue talking all through training. Eventually the man comes around and takes a look at our skills. Satisfied, he walks over to Four and Six and they have a short conversation. They both seem annoyed and the man leaves.

"Who was that?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Eric, one of the Dauntless leaders." Four tells me. A million thoughts swirl around in my head, but I suppress myself from asking anymore questions. "Now get back to work." Four says, and I realize while I was thinking, everyone had stopped what they were doing. We all go back to our punching bags and continue training for another few hours.

IPage breakI

Six released us for dinner and I sigh with relief. I am so exhausted I could sleep standing up, which is impossible. Myki, Iz, Renee, and I trudge down to the dining hall, all of us covered in sweat. We get in the food line and look at the selection. I grab a slice of pizza and a piece of chocolate cake. Myki leads us to an empty table and we all sit down.

"Do you guys want to get ready right after dinner or later?" Myki asks us. We all look at each other, Iz and I shrug and look at Renee to answer. "Right after dinner is fine." she sighs.

"Okay."

"What are we even going to do at the party anyway?" Iz asks.

"Drink, have fun, everything a normal Dauntless would do." I tell her. She looks at me incredulously, then shrugs. I guess she either really doesn't care or she really doesn't want to go. I don't care either way, she kind of freaks me out.

"Maybe you can hang out with Sam," Renee smirks, "You two seem too be getting along just fine." Iz glares at Renee, if looks could kill.

"And maybe you can hang out with Uriah since he is staring at you right now." she retorts. Renee blushes a deep red and looks behind her. Uriah isn't sitting too far away, so he heard everything we said. He is also an astonishing scarlet. He death glares at Iz, then smiles at Renee.

"I rest my case." Iz says while smirking. I give her a high five while Myki, Iz, and I crack up. I realize we have all finished our food, so I stand up and the others follow. We make our way too the trash can and dump out our trash and stack up our trays.

"Uriah is staring again, Renee." I tell her. She blushes again and I chuckle. We proceeded to the dorm room to get ready, or rather so Renee and Myki can get ready. Iz and I will just be wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt.

Þline breakÜ

It took an hour for Renee and Myki to get ready. The only reason it didn't take longer is because Iz threatened to punch them. Sometimes, she can be incredibly frightening. It takes another 10 minutes to even get out of the dorms. Apparently, we must do a final look over of Iz and my outfits. Let me just say we did not exactly pass with flying colors.

Eventually, we got out of the dorms without too much collateral damage. Iz just gave a few small bruises, nothing terrible. She managed to 'persuade' them to let us stay in our outfits. God, you just got too love violence sometimes.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got done with school and now I'm in Illinois. It toke a while to get settled in, but now I'm back on track! Check out my new story ****What the Hades ****after I upload the first chapter. **

**-thelovelyDauntless**


	6. Truth or Dare part 1

**Chapter 6**

**Tris P.O.V**

Tobias and I walk up to Uriah's door hand in hand. This party is for the initiates to see how insane Dauntless is. This is a new thing we're doing, it is supposed to narrow out the weak from the strong. I have no idea how this is going to work.

We don't even bother to knock because we can already hear the music blasting through the door. Inside, we find a disturbing scene of drunken initiates and lip-locked members. I hate parties, have I told you that? Everyone is intoxicated and acting like idiots. But then again, so do I. I can't hold liquor very well.

We make our way through the already huge crowd to find Uriah. We find him at the bar talking to Marlene. "Hey Uriah, hey Mar." I say, interrupting what looks like an argument. "What's up?" Tobias asks. He picked up on it too.

"Uriah likes an initiate!" Marlene shouts.

"And…?" I ask her. "How is that a bad thing?"

"Because that initiate looks like one of the weakest in the lot!"

"She is not the weakest!" Uriah exclaims.

"You like April?" Tobias asks surprised.

"What? No, I like Renee."

"She isn't one of the weakest; she's actually pretty good with a gun and on the bags." I tell Marlene.

"But she looks so scrawny!" Marlene says, exasperated that she is losing this fight.

"Um, hello. I was scrawny and weak at first." I glare at her, damn her and her stereotypes. Marlene huffs and sits back in her chair, defeated. Uriah looks like he is about to explode, he keeps sending glares that could kill in Marlene's direction. He shakes his head and then gets this dreamy look on his face. I turn around and follow his gaze, only to find the last of the transfers coming in. Guess who? Renee and her friends, Myki, Amanda, and Iz. I turn back around to hear Tobias say, "Uri, stop drooling." I crack up at Uriah's face.

…line break…

"Hey people, who wants to play truth or dare?" Everyone yells at this idea, including everyone in our circle. Our circle includes Me, Tobias, Uriah, a grumpy Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Christina, Will, and some initiates. "If you want to play go to the living room." Who is telling people this? I look and see a drunken member standing on the counter. Ah, this makes sense now.

We make our way to the living room after Uriah threatened to call us pansy cakes if we didn't play. He promptly got a slap upside the head courtesy of Zeke.

Once everyone is settled in their spots the game starts. "Who wants to go first?" Uriah asks.

"Me, me, me, pick me!" Zeke cries, acting like a child. We all laugh and he grins. "Okay, Marlene, truth or dare."

"Dare, duh." Marlene states like it's obvious.

"I dare you to put on this blindfold and guess who is kissing you." Marlene's eyes go wide and she debates what to do. "What happens if we don't want to do the dare?"

"You have to take off an article of clothing not including shoes and socks." Uriah tells her. She looks thoughtful for a moment, "Fine, I'll do it." Uriah goes to get the blindfold and Marlene goes out in the hallway so we can decide who is going to kiss her. "Ummm….how about you Candor." Zeke nods in Tyler's direction. He shrugs and grins. Freak. "Tris, go get Marlene."

"I am not a slave!" I shout at him. "Fine, Tris, will you please go and get Marlene."

"Yes, because you said please." I say. Tobias snickers along with a lot of the initiates. I go and tell Marlene she can come back in. "Who am I kissing?" she begs me. "Uh huh, I'm not telling." I say obnoxiously. She groans and follows me back into Uriah's apartment. When she walks through the door Zeke ambushes her and ties the blindfold around her head. She shrieks and wildly punches out, hitting Zeke in the stomach. He gets the wind knocked out of him and has to bend over to regain his inhaling ability. She waits for someone to come up and finally Tyler stands and makes his way over to her. He stands there for a moment then kisses her full on the mouth. She inhale sharply and stands stiff as a board. He pulls away and walks back over to his seat. She takes off the blindfold and looks at everybody's faces. We all look back, betraying no emotion. "Ummm….you." she points directly at Tyler.

"How did you guess!" Zeke asks her.

"I could see through the blindfold idiot." She laughs. Zeke pouts and everyone joins Marlene. "Who's next?"


	7. Truth or Dare part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Tris P.O.V**

"Obviously it's Marlene's turn. That's how the game works." I say. "Okay, Myki, kiss every boy in this room except for Four because Tris'll beat your face in." I smirk. She knows me too well, I might actually forgive her for her stereotypical ways. Maybe.

"Uh…" Myki stutters out. I can see the dilemma she is facing, either look like a slut kissing everyone or look like an slut by taking off a piece of clothing. It's a lose/lose situation for her. She makes up her mind and stands up. She first goes to Zeke and kisses him on the lips. He looks shocked then he grin when she pulls away(**I don't ship Zeke/Shauna for some reason)**. She sees him grinning and punches him in the face, giving him a black eye.

She kisses everyone else except Uriah, who she kisses on the check, giving him a very pointed look that says if-I-kiss-you-someone-will-rip-my-head-off. He looks confused and goes to ask Myki what she meant, but she was already walking away.

After every boy had been kissed and some had been smacked and punched, Myki finally sat down. We all stared at her, waiting for the blush and snaky remark to come out, but instead she grinned. "Renee," she said in a sing-song voice, "your turn. I dare you too play 7 minutes in heaven with Uriah over here." Renee looks murderous, and I think she was going to murder Myki if Uriah wouldn't have trudged over and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the room over.

"Damn you Myki, I was gonna dare her." Iz grumbles. Making everyone crack up.

**Uriah P.O.V**

**(just because I love him and it would be boring not covering the dare)**

"So…" I say awkwardly. I practically had to drag Renee out of the room before she tore off Myki's face.

"I just want to get this over with so I can get revenge on Myki." she tells me, she still has that unspeakable glint in her eye that says stay-away-from-me-right-now. So, me being the smartest person on the planet, step closer to her. She turns to me and her expression softens. The gleam in her beautiful ever changing blue green eyes and just stare into them. Unknowing, I cup her face in my hands and lean in. I feel her lean in also and take this as a sign that I have permission to kiss her. I softly press my lips to hers and close my eyes.

As her hands find my hair I deepen the kiss. My hands travel to her back and I press her closer. I softly moan into her mouth and suddenly she pulls away and darts across the room. "I cant do this." she says sadly. My stomach drops and I ask, "Why?"

She sighs and takes interest in the floor. "I need to make it through initiation. I can't be distracted. Maybe after, but right now I just can't." she has tears in her eyes and I wish I could walk over to her and brush those tears away, but I can't. I have to respect what she wants and wait until after initiation. If she makes it through that is. _Stop thinking like that. She's going to make it._

Just then there us a knock on the door, then Zeke, Myki, and Iz charge into the room. "Seven minutes are up. What happened?" Iz asks, seeing that Renee has silent tears streaming down her face. Myki goes over to Renee, but Iz starts in my direction. She glares at me and looks up at me. I'm taller than her, but she scares me to death.

"What did you do?" she asks deathly quiet. "I kissed her and then she turned me down." I tell her, equally as quiet. Her eyes immediately lose some of their accusation but she is still glaring at me. I raise my hands in a sign of truce and she turns away angrily. She stalks out of the room after Myki and Renee. Before she leaves, Renee looks at me apologetically and turns away, taking a deep breath. She slowly follows Myki out of the room and Zeke turns to me. "What the hell just happened, bro?" he asks. I just shake my head and go back to my spot on the floor in the living room.

**Tris** **P.O.V**

Renee, Uriah, Myki, Iz, and Zeke all come out of the room they were in and I can tell something happened. I'm about to ask but Zeke quickly shakes his head at me. I take this to mean that something bad happened and keep my mouth shut. "Iz, truth or dare?" Renee asks, her face still looking sad, but her voice is strong.

Iz scoffs and says, "What do you think?"

"Okay, I dare you to skip around the pit like a five year old girl." Renee says whilst smirking. Iz shrugs and stands up. "Renee and Tris will go with you to make sure you do it." Zeke tells Iz, she nods her consent.

"Okay, how long do I have to do this for?" Iz wonders aloud. "A minute." Renee says. Really? That's it? Easy as chocolate Dauntless cake. It looks like Iz is thinking along these lines too because she looks surprised.

We walk out the door to the hallway that will take us straight to the Pit. We walk in silence until we get to the Pit. The Pit has next to no people in it because almost everyone is at Uriah's party. Iz takes a deep breath and then starts skipping. To add to the effect she starts singing la la la la la over and over again. Renee and I are cracking up and are at the point of crying. Iz just keeps skipping around the Pit oblivious to the odd looks she is getting from the people staring at her.

I look at my watch and see that her minute is up. I can't talk yet so I make a stop motion and she sees it. She stops skipping and calmly walks over to us. Renee stops laughing just long enough to give Iz a thumbs up, and then she clutches her stomach from the pain of laughing so hard. Iz grins and we make our way back to Uriah's apartment.

When we get here Renee and I are still giggling and trying to contain our laughter. I walk over to my spot next to Tobias and plop down. Tobias put an arm around me and pulls me closer to his side. I sigh in content as Tobias kisses the top of my head.

"Okay. My turn I guess." Iz says. She looks thoughtful, and then she smirks at me. "Marina, truth or dare."

"Dare?" Marina asks, stating it more as a question. Iz looks at me and smirks, but I don't see it as a threatening smirk, but a helpful smirk. I wonder what she's up to. "I dare you to leave Four and Tris alone and don't try to get in between their relationship." Iz tells Marina. It official, I love this girl. I smile gratefully at Iz, but the moment is ruined when Marina takes off her jacket. She doesn't give up does she?

Even though Marina is being a pain in the ass, I look up at Tobias and see him also smiling gratefully at Iz. If she makes it through initiation, I think Iz and I could be great friends.

"Sam," Marina starts, oh God. She's going to do what I think, isn't she. "I dare you to kiss me." And there it is. I look at Iz and see her eyes blazing with anger, but she disguises it well. Sam doesn't even hesitate before taking off his shirt. I see Iz momentarily get sidetracked by his 6-pack, but recovers quickly. She continues sending daggers to Marina, but looks relieved.

It's Sam's turn to dare someone and he chooses Nick. "I dare you to pretend to be a hen laying an egg." Nick looks like a deer in the headlights. Holy crap, how many odd and yet amusing dares can these initiates come up with? Nick gets up and slowly makes his way to the middle of the room. He gets down on his knees and sits back, resting on his toes.

He starts to jut his head forward repeatedly and puts his arms at his sides like wings. Then he makes this hilarious constipated look and contracts his upper body. He then stands up and walks back to his seat.

By this time, everyone in the room is laughing so hard we are rolling on the floor. Tears are once again coming out of my eyes and I am holding onto my stomach for my life. Nick clears his throat and we all try and collect ourselves. "Zeke, I dare you to switch clothes with the person on your left." Zeke looks to his left and sees Christina. His eye widen and her starts hyperventilating. He quickly takes off his shirt and throws it behind him. Christina rolls her eyes and pouts. Will throws an arm around her and her pout dissolves immediately.

"Will, truth or dare?" Will thinks about it and says truth. "Have you ever fooled around with more than one person in the same day?"

"Of course not. Unlike you, I am not a man whore." I snicker and so does pretty much everyone else in the room. Zeke looks sullen and leans back into the table he is sitting in front of.

"Four, truth or dare." Tobias thinks for a few minutes. This game can be tricky for him, if her does dare he might have to take off his shirt, showing all of his scars. On the other hand, if he does truth he might have to answer a revealing question. "Truth."

"What's your real name?" Will asks. "Lenny." Tobias replies sarcastically, "Like I'm actually gonna tell you." He takes off the jacket I didn't realize he was wearing and I grin. Will looks dejected that Tobias didn't answer the question.

I lean my head on Tobias' shoulder and wait for him to pick the next victim.

**A/N: So, it's almost 2 in the morning here, but I got inspired(a.k.a the truth or dare app for iphone) and just kept writing. I hope you like this chapter and review! **


End file.
